


Time to stop and face the moans

by CyanideSins



Category: RWBY
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Corruption, F/M, Forbidden Love, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins
Summary: A Semblance to stop time... For a young man like Jaune, that was like winning the lottery and getting some bonus content. That his family was the first to experience his teenage lust was natural. He had six sisters and a mother, the latter finding herself divorced... So why not take the gamble? If it felt good, they'd grow to love it as well, right?This was commissioned work.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Original Arc Character(s)
Kudos: 35





	Time to stop and face the moans

**This was commissioned work for a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.**

* * *

“Totally unreasonable! Jaune, you’re a shit brother, always so-”

Jaune Arc was a young man, freshly sixteen when he’d had the epiphany. The feeling of something hot inside his chest burning hotly, as something inside him popped and swelled. It was an awkward feeling, as he stared at his sister Jasmine, whose eyes were staring at him as if he was disgusting, something in her eyes furious, as everything else seemed to have stopped, the burning in his chest not letting up, his eyes closing and opening, as he touched her. 

She didn’t move one inch after he touched her, feeling her body react a little to his touch, like a trembling moment where her eyes seemed to blaze with fury, her dark red shirt covering her up well, as his hand slid up a little further. The frozen features, the angry look, it all didn’t make sense to him, as he was aware of how it looked to her, his hand touching her in a way that no brother should.

He groped her next, feeling how her breasts, rather petite for a sister of his, pushed against his palms, her body shuddering under the touch that he gave, feeling those perky breasts push, as the flesh yielded to his rough touch. The flame in her eyes seemed to go out, as he felt the urges inside him flaring up. 

His cock was even harder now than it had ever been during those moments when he’d found a nudie magazine somewhere thrown aside, as his sister’s body laid before him, or rather, stood before him, her breasts feeling like round mounds, as the world seemed to have frozen up around the pair of them, nothing moving, not even the hint of time passing, as he felt how she responded. 

Nipples grew harder with every touch. He felt her body respond, as the urges to touch increased. Her shirt was lifted, as he watched her bra-clad body, feeling the touch of those breasts against his fingers, the fabric slowly parted like opening presents for one’s birthday, seeing the perky nipples poke out at him. 

She was aroused, and it was through his actions, through this magic of sorts, his sister looking furious, her expression having been angry for something he’d done. 

He touched her more, licking over his lips, the touch incestual and wrong, but in this time and space where nothing seemed to move, it didn’t feel wrong to him, it didn’t give him a sensation of wrongness, perhaps due to this magical effect, as his sister’s breasts were like bouncy toys in his palm, squeezed and caressed, her expression still angrily peering, as the heat in his chest seemed to simmer down. Something told him to quit, and he pulled her bra back up, tightening it clumsily, before everything seemed to slowly fade back into the world, her nipples poking against the shirt, which he left up. 

“Irresponsible, Jaune- I’m- Hey, listen to me when I talk!”

Her breasts were half-exposed, as her shirt was still raised up. She looked down and tugged her shirt down to get some modesty back, her eyes flaring with anger once more, blazing clearly with the frustration about his earlier issue. His hand reached out to touch her again and she shrank away from him, looking angrily at him.

“You’re an assho-”

The warm feeling shot through him again as he looked at her frozen form, the anger in her eyes slowly fading as he stretched that feeling a little more, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them again, the plumpness of her breasts, even with the petite size like a charm to work on his mind, his fingers touching, as she looked angrily, yet moved not. 

_‘With this power…’_

It was like the fire that he’d seen a Huntsman use, sliding along the length of wire that the banana-shaped rocket launcher-harpoon, glowing like it had a life of its own. It was a miracle, yet something that was more than that, pushed into place, pulsating with its own lifelight, as he found it curling inside his body, his eyes closing once and then seeing a glow wrap around his sister. 

She was frozen in time, it seemed. This power was neat. 

“Le, Jaune Arc, I’m-”

He was still groping her, as she seemed to restart, time pulling itself back on an inexorable march, as she seemed to recoil, her mouth opening wide and raw fury coming, as she seemed to get ready to scream.

“You p-” 

The warmth returned and he saw her freeze up, pulling himself back and letting her be at peace, standing a little bit away from her as coolness shot through his body, whatever warm energy inside him had made this happen, now expended.

“Erv-ehh… what? I thought you were- Did I just imagine it? Nahh, you’re too much of a wimp to do something like that.”

She was just poking the wrong buttons. He felt the warmth try to rise up, but not really blossom, as his sister stomped off, the thought in his mind about what he could _do_ with this magical trick. Even if the warmth ran out, would he still be able to control the person who he had locked in time? Was it a time lock, like those stories?

He opened the door to her bedroom, feeling the cool air against his cheeks as he advanced on the bed, her head rising from the pillow, half-opened mouth, her eyes angrily looking at him. 

“What the hell do you want, Jau-”

The warmth shot through him as he grabbed her by the chin and looked at that mouth, her body half-raised, her pyjamas half-opened due to sleep and a few buttons having not been tidied up. He could feel the coolness have gone, as he pushed his own pyjamas down, sliding his hardening cock out of his underwear. It was a risky move, but if he could get his sister to shut up and get a bit of pleasure out of it, he could. 

Her mouth was warm as he fed his hardening cock to her, the stave of flesh sliding between the teeth, the mouth warping a little to the warm shaft as it pushed down in her mouth, a slow grunt coming from his lips a moment later, as he shuddered at the touch of her teeth against the veiny cock.

It was wrong, but he thrust into that mouth as if it were a pussy, as if the sweet release was coming from his cock with her touch. Slow thrusts gave way to hard thrusts, as her lips pressed against the head of his cock, the large erection already showing clearly the signs of being ready to burst with a gooey load of semen, his breathing growing deeper and more guttural when he was getting ready, the warmth shooting through his loins, as the heat inside his chest slowly started to fade. The gift or whatever it was, was starting to fade and he had to be quick. 

“Come on Jasmine, take it all… You’re such a nosy little bitch at times!”

Thick gooey gushes of sperm shot down her throat, his sister’s frozen features still indignant as his balls drained down her throat, his cock hilted inside her mouth as if she were just some onahole ready to be used, his cock pulled from her lips, as the warmth was rapidly fading from his chest, her lips covered with a thick coating of semen, his breath coming in soft gasps, as his eyes closed and he took a few steps back, tugging his underwear back up and trying to gather his breath, trying to keep himself in the zone where he wouldn’t slip up. It worked on his family and on others, but he’d use it to get himself some pleasure, when his sisters were being brats to him. 

“Ne? It’s a quarter past twelve, I’m- Ugh, I hate the taste of my own- Did I have something to drink?”

He smiled at her, knowing that she was licking his seed off her lips, his hand reaching out to gently brush through his hair, aware that it’d been wrapped in her hair earlier. He felt the heat slowly pull away, not stopping from fading away, as his balls ached a little.

“I was just a bit curious, I heard that you were still up, I was just trying to check up on you.”

Her lips had been glazed with his cum, and he knew that several of his other sisters were still present in the house, Jasmine having been only one of the first. He had about five minutes of time freeze it seemed, as he’d not paid that much attention to it.

His other sister Cresta had a very large set of breasts, and he wondered whether they’d feel just as good. Freezing time when she’d been under the shower and then pulling himself closer to her by those large frozen-in-time udders had been wonderful, as he’d played with them, the soapy smell of her body, the shampoo bottle half-held up to her long blonde hair to smoothen it with whatever kind of fancy shampoo she always used, his hands groping those large tits, his cock rubbing against her butt, pussy exposed as she was, the water having frozen in mid-air, only ensuring that he was a little more damp during the fondling of his sister’s massive breasts, his teeth biting down on her neck, the heat of her body making him feel better.

It was tempting to just stick it in, yet his hips pumped between her thighs, his cock already hardened from just the thought, her breasts heavy and plump in his hands. 

He left her there after he felt the chill of the warmth of whatever magic it was fade, leaving her to hum softly in the bathroom as he opened the door.

“You done soon, sis?”

Just a regular brother asking his sister whether she was done with the shower, Jasmine’s warm smile making him feel a little guilty, as she cheerfully said that she’d need a bit longer, but that it was al his after she was done. 

It escalated swiftly. 

Jasmine was unmoving as his cock rammed into her pussy, sliding deep into that tight hole as the time had frozen, her body reacting to his touches, without stopping. It had been an escalation of her trying to make him do the cleaning of the bathroom again, now late at night, pounding away at her. 

Coming inside her had not been intentional, but it felt good, it felt wonderful. Spurt after spurt of rich Arc seed splashed deep inside her, as he jerked his cock out and her pussy lips were damp with his ejaculate, his eyes roving over his sister and her expression of half-annoyance, as he pulled away and left the room, time resuming once more once he’d completed that feeling of letting the warmth return, a low guttural ‘ahhhmmmmyesss’ coming from her mouth, as he had moved along. 

It wasn’t something to worry about right now, as he felt the heat revisit him, as he stopped in front of the room that belonged to the twins, a set of sisters who had a very fine-looking body. They did yoga and more on Wednesdays, as he felt his balls already brewing up another load. If Jasmine had gotten her cream for the day, he probably wouldn’t be too badly off when he’d get some action from Josephine and Jennifer, after all, he wouldn’t be able to feel anything hurt him when he’d stopped time, right?

Raggedly plunging into his sister’s snatch had become a habit. A habit that had seen him stack his twin sisters on top of each other, alternating between pussies, until the warmth nearly faded and he’d buried his cock deep into them again, feeling the tension in his balls fade. It was easy to do, as the cum dripped from the hole that he’d just filled up, his body feeling a little heavier. 

It wouldn’t matter, as he pushed Josephine off Jennifer and he smeared his seed on their face. They slept in the same bed often enough, would they even notice that they had been fucked? It’d be muscle cramps or something in the morning, even if Jasmine felt a little bit awkward. 

His mother Jacqueline only remarked amusedly that there must’ve been some horrible night spent for the three sisters that he’d fucked during the night, the bags under the eyes visible for the girls at the table, as his mother’s heavy chest heaved a little as she put the toast in front of him.

The divorce papers came that morning, with his father deciding to put an end after nearly thirty years of marriage. His mother had been beside herself and he had only been able to hug her. 

Jasmine took three of his loads, frozen in half of a silent pose, her body adjusted just a little, as he pounded away his frustration. Coming inside her felt natural, so he did it. He didn’t care about the natural effects, only satisfying that urge, barely aware that she had been moaning throughout the silence, as her eyes fixated on him after he’d gotten back to his position that he’d been in previously, as a long and drawn-out groan had rippled from her lips, her nipples poking out from her humble chest.

He relaxed a little after the fifth load he’d left inside her, coating her thighs, the smell of sex heavy in the air, a small puddle left below her body, as the smell grew more intense and more heady with the amount of sex that he’d had with her. 

He thought that he could hear her groan softly about annoying brothers the moment he shut the door, but he felt empowered by the fact that he was getting away with it. 

Chancing upon his mother currently leaning over to pick up something that’d fallen over, her nightgown hitched up just a little to see her still shapely thighs, the underwear that she wore modest. The thought of pushing his cock into her tight sex was an attractive one, as he grew harder… but the lack of internal heat inside him told him that it wouldn’t work. 

“Hey mom. Need something?” 

She startled a little, tiredly pushing a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. A soft smile on her lips as she leaned forward, her nightgown making her breasts pop out a little. 

“Make sure you go to bed and rest, sweetie. I don’t want you to be too tired.”

The next night, he visited Cresta. His older sister’s breasts felt warm around his shaft as he pumped between them, his cock sandwiched between them, balls brushing against the smooth skin, just perfect in her sleeping pose, her hair splayed out, as thick globs of seed coated her face for the third orgasm of the night. It wasn’t in her vagina this time, having decided to spend time to feel those massive tits work him into a frenzy. 

The slimy load on his sister’s face was still globlike as it dripped down her chin, her eyes half-opened, her mouth pushed open to clean his cock of the dickslime that’d been shot right between those tits and onto the rest of her chin and neck, his eyes looking at his handiwork, a frozen in time sister with her pyjamas half-opened, the slimy load on her face glistening in the light, as her breasts glistened.

He thought that he’d heard her sigh when time resumed as he left the room, there being a small thump from the room, a low groan and a ‘not again… Ugh, it’s all over my pillow…’ from Cresta, getting himself into bed to recover some energy. Coming all the time tired him out, even with this mysterious power, which might be a semblance, if he’d remembered the term correctly.

“Hey, Jaune, you think you can help out a little?”

An innocent question, at the time, as Jasmine wore a set of sneakers and her exercise outfit, after she’d gone for a jog, ready to get fitter for the marathon season. It wasn’t often that she had need of someone to help her, but it was probably the best idea to do so. She could be kind of bitchy about it. 

“Sure, what do you need help with?”

Three hours later, he was sweating and huffing, aware that everything would be hurting in the morning as he was pushed into the shower, his sister’s desire to go for another jog, a longer stretch that she’d done only hours before. Training for a marathon wasn’t what he’d wanted, but she’d pressed her advantage. 

“Jaune?”

Cresta’s voice came from behind the shower curtain as he hopped into it, washing himself, his erection already getting ready to push into his sister, aware that she was behind the curtain, time slowing down immediately, as he beheld her. A tight top, her jeans still on as if they’d been poured into a mould and then plastered around her legs to guard them from the sinful eyes of baggy-clothes lovers, and her breasts pushing the cleavage up a lot. It would be difficult to get everything back into place in time, so he didn’t go for it.

“Think you can give me a massage later?”Everything was hurting, as his muscles ached from the jog that they’d gone on, his hands rubbing over his sister’s back muscles as she laid stretched out on the bed below him, his groin laid against her butt, his cock pressed between those asscheeks. 

With just her underwear and that top on, he had no problem sliding into her, humping her from behind, as she laid frozen there, her body motionless, frozen for as long as he wished, as his seed blasted home in her womb, finding a fertile haven there.

“I don’t mind the sex, but can you at least try having your way with me a little bit less rough, Jaune?”

The third orgasm was nearly done, as his sister turned her head and looked at him with a faint smirk on her lips, as his fat cock spread her pussy lips, her legs spreading just a little. Fear and more went through him, as she slowly stretched. 

“It was a little hard to remember why my mouth tasted like cum so frequently, or why I felt like I’d just had a good hard rough fuck, Jaune.”His life was over, his life was definitely over, as she got up, yawning softly.

“It’s your Semblance, isn’t it? Well, come on. Do whatever you had to do to make it speed up. I think it’s the cum you’ve put in me that’s making me not respond to it. Jasmine doesn’t like it when you face-fuck her, her throat is all sore from that, you know? You could just… y’know, ask? I’m not seeing anyone, you knocked the twins up and they’re just a bit annoyed with you, if you didn’t catch the irate looks during the morning. Babies, y’know? Bad stuff if you keep that up, but I love you anyways, lil’ bro.”

That was pretty horrible, as he let the warmth slip back in, Cresta’s hand grabbing his balls and squeezing a little rougher than before, her eyes looking at him and smirking. 

“Now, little brother… Give your big sister a bit of a massage.”

He was balls-deep in his sister five minutes later, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, groaning and moaning as he felt the warmth of her sex around him, the faint clinging of her pussy lips around his shaft, hard shaft gripped, as Cresta engaged with him, her breasts bumping against his chest, his eyes looking into his sister’s own, before the thick shot of sperm washed her insides white.

“Come by again, after Jasmine’s had her turn. The twins wouldn’t like it if you stayed away as well, so… don’t forget about your big sis, right?”

Things escalated a little. Six sisters that he’d fucked, six pussies that were aching for his cock. They sought him out, pulling him into their bedroom, dressing sexily whilst they lounged around the house. Showers weren’t usually spent alone anymore, as they started to show signs of being pregnant. 

His mother was showing worry about the circumstances of his sisters getting pregnant, about their options as far as dating went, but they didn’t stop one moment to think about whether they they would be fucking someone else. 

“We’re addicted to you, Jaune. Our little brother, the baby-daddy to our kids.”

Saphron wasn’t coming home this year for the seasonal festivities, but he knew that there would be something done to celebrate Saphron’s wife getting a promotion, as his older sister Emily ground her hips against him, having decided to fuck him on the sofa. It wasn’t something to worry about too much, since Saphron enjoyed a good time with her wife and her family, a little one on the way according to the latest call that she’d given. 

“Now… How about you join us, mom?”

Emily spoke casually, as he noticed that they hadn’t been alone. His mother, the woman who was nearly through the divorce proceedings with his father, who had opted to live with the other woman, rather than the wife that he’d had for years and the seven children that were left behind, was standing there, his sister Jasmine holding on to her, the gag that’d been pushed into his mother’s mouth silencing her, as the toys that’d been shoved into his mother’s vagina were seemingly buzzing away. His mother’s gaze was riveted to the sight of the two of them, locked in sexual congress, the gag soaked with saliva first, as she stared at him. 

“Mom?”

Emily pushed him back, his cock still slimy with the load that he’d just shot inside his older sister, as he watched his mother kneel, Jasmine assisting her with kneeling, as her head was pushed closer to his cock, her eyes looking dewy and unfocused.

“Jhhhnnnn?”

Jasmine looked at him, smirking with that definite teasing turn to her lips, as she guided their mother’s face closer to his cock, to the shaft that was still drenched in the scent of sex. 

“Show him what you’ve been thinking about, mom. Why wouldn’t you take a little lick?”

The gag was pulled out and Jaune’s eyes went wide as his mother’s lips wrapped around his cockhead, sucking on it like a vacuum, feeling great thanks to the sensual touches of her lips, working to bring him joy and pleasure. It was a soft smooth transfer of pleasure, a will that seemed to be burning within the heart of his mother to worship his manhood, if the long and drawn-out moan wasn’t any good hint as to that.

She worshipped, slurped and gagged, Emily’s hands brushing over his back, grabbing his butt, Jasmine’s hands on their mother’s head, pushing it down on the shaft, sliding it down to the balls and then tugging her head back by the hairs. 

“She’s a loose woman, Jaune. Eight kids, and three of them right here, watching her suck your dick. C’mon… Get your mouth off our big brother’s cock, mom.”

A pathetic-sounding eager moan came from his mother’s mouth, her slurping, gagging sounds louder, as Jasmine tugged her own mother’s head from her brother’s cock, the son staring at the mother whose lips were coated in a small coating of his seed. 

“On all fours before the guy who put a baby in all of us… Well, except Saphron. And I bet she’s a loose whore like you too!”

Jasmine was always the more vocal and aggressive member of the family, her eyes glinting, as she leaned down and touched against his side. It was a soft smooth touch, rubbing affectionately, as she looked into his eyes. 

“He’s going to tame you so that dad won’t recognize you anymore, mom.”

Dangerous words for him, as his mother’s rear shot up, presenting itself before him. He wasn’t sure right now whether he’d want to fuck his mother, yet Jasmine looked into his eyes and then spread his mother’s pussy lips. The wet folds parted, leaking slimy pre-cum, drooling a little in front of him, her eyes glinting softly, as he just abandoned all hope and all reason.

If his mother wanted to get fucked, she would get fucked. If his sisters wanted to make things exciting for him, he’d take their excitement and have fun with them. 

His mother’s ass wobbled as he tugged her head back by the hair, a long and drawn-out moan coming from her lips as he slammed himself home in the place he’d come out of, near-on seventeen to eighteen years ago.

Her pussy was still tight, as she seemed to respond wonderfully, a long and drawn-out moan that came from her lips, shuddering in need, her eyes closing and opening, as his hand tugged her head back, like a horse’s reins, her fingers clawing at the floor, trying to get a grip and to buck back, her butt smacking against his abdomen. 

“That’s it… Oh yes, it’s been so long. Come on, show your mother what a dick you’ve got!”

She was getting into it, like a nympho, someone who could only have the thougths of sex in her mind, her eyes opening and closing, a soft whisper of something emerging from her lips as she gasped, her body pushing back against his own, her lips whispering something that was a twist between ‘harder’ and ‘more!’.

He lifted her up, using some of his core strength, locking her in a full nelson hold, like he’d seen in the televised matches of some of the wrestling that’d been done professionally, his shaft pumping into her from behind, clear groans and moans in his ears, as his sisters rubbed themselves against him, his mother’s mouth giving sweet moans that resonated within his mind, his eyes closing as he felt the burden shift a little. 

Smacks of his hips meeting hers, as he turned her to the mirror, looking at his mother’s exultant expression, her mouth opening with beastly moans emerging from her mouth, shudders that continued to echo like she was preparing to give him an orgasm, yet knowing that she’d been orgasming for nearly five minutes. 

His seed leaked from her pussy as he kept himself hilted inside her, fucking his own mother, leaving her there restrained like some kind of prisoner of war, as his sisters kissed him, his mother whimpering something about wanting to get more sex. 

He would give her more sex. Semblance or not.

His father’s expression would probably be priceless, as Jaune watched the man stare at the heavily pregnant sisters that greeted the man, Jaune watching how Jasmine sneakily adjusted the toy that she’d stuffed inside her, smiling at him. 

They weren’t going to tell the man that Jaune had essentially become the father of his grandchildren, but the joy on the man’s face was something that he wouldn’t take from the man, even with the visitation thing that had been agreed upon after the divorce. 

“Thank you for helping me, Jaune.”

His mother was sweet. She also happened to really enjoy having sex, as the ninth child was already growing in her womb. He smiled a little and then slowed down time for the world, as he grabbed his older sister’s butt, Jasmine turning her head. 

“Right in front of dad? Oh well… he shouldn’t have bailed on us then.”

He liked this gift, as his sister parted her legs for him, bending over and leaning forward, offering herself to him. 

This was amazing.

* * *

**This was commissioned work.**


End file.
